Beautiful Day
by blackbloodedangel
Summary: Sasuke has finally had enough. He's going to tell Naruto. But...What is he going to tell him? READ & FIND OUT!


First and foremost, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, cause if I did then Sasuke and Naruto would have been together a loooong time ago. Like as in last millenia ago.

ANYWAY, I hope you like this story cause I'm not entirely sure if even I DO!!! Haha..Well I hope you like it anyway. ARIGATO, JA NE!!

* * *

This isn't happening. This can't be happening. I just want to forget, that's all, just to forget. But it seems that, that will not happen anytime soon; for I cannot seem to forget the face that haunts my dreams, the face of the one that I have unknowingly come to love, the face of one Uzumaki, Naruto.

His face haunts my every thought leaving me no peace even when I sleep. In the waking hours I see his overly expressive eyes, eyes that hide behind a façade, eyes that were meant to show pain instead of faked happiness for everyone. Each day you have a smile on your face and each day your eyes express your pain. Yet, no one notices. Not sensei, not Iruka, not Sakura or any of our other friends, no one except for me can see the pain that is hidden behind your façade. Maybe because I hide behind one myself, maybe this is the reason I can see through yours. His eyes are the only things that I cannot escape from no matter how much I try and for that it only adds fuel to the fire that is burning for this village.

Every day I have to control myself from just shouting out to the world that they should stop hurting you so that I wouldn't have to see the pain in your eyes every day, every moment, every second; but my words, my pleas will remain unheard as I watch you get hurt time and time again by the people you swore to protect. After all, you vowed to become Hokage some day, didn't you?

So, your eyes, your pain brought me here to this little bar on the outskirts of town. It's still kind of hard to believe that you have a part-time night job here. For all the people that hate you in this village you would expect no one to hire you for the demon you contain. But alas, this bar did. I still wonder to myself why you work here when you get adequate pay as being a ninja, but oh well, there's nothing I can really do about it. It's not like you care about my opinion anyway. You will probably just shrug it off; ask me what the hell I'm talking about or why I even care. I wish I could tell you. I wish that for once my nervousness and my fear of being rejected would just lay low for a day that way I could tell you that I LOVE YOU. **(Sigh)** Unfortunately, this is very unlikely to happen. So for now I must wait and just bide my time for a moment to come where I can tell him that secret, the secret of my heart.

(A few days later)

Alright, time to put the plan in motion. Time to show Naruto that he's more to me than just a teammate. Time to show him that I won't hurt him like the rest of the people here in this god-awful village. It's time to show him I love him.

When I arrive at the bar I don't go straight to my normal spot in the back. I head straight for the stage to ask the band if they could play a very particular song for me. On my way though I catch the sight of a very hot but very confused blonde ninja behind the bar.

As the songs starts I look straight at Naruto and finally I convey what I thought I couldn't.

**_"Beautiful Day" – Saving Abel_**

_I started out today  
Thinking 'bout something else  
As you lay beside me  
It was a rude awakening  
As I wiped the sleep from my eyes_

_But it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
I don't want to see you cry_

_You started whispering  
This can't be happening  
Cause I don't want to lose my cool  
But was it something I said  
Or something I did  
Ooh, to spark a flame  
But it hurts to see your face  
It hurts to hear you cry  
It hurts to see the look in your eyes_

_Cause it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
Well I don't want to see you cry  
But I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same  
But I can't stand to see you cry_

_The list goes on and on  
There's never enough  
But who is when and when is where  
We've been there it's tough  
But if I've come to far  
It's not far enough  
We'll get there just take your time realize  
Believe in me_

_Cause it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
And I can't stand to see you cry  
But I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same yea  
Well I can't stand to see you cry_

_But it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
Oh I just want to see you smile  
Cause I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same  
Yea, I just want to see you smile_

_The list goes on and on_

As the song comes to an end, I find that while I was looking at Naruto the entire time I never realized how close he came to the stage till the end.

Faintly, I hear a whisper.

"I understand and love you all the more for it."

* * *

ok, yeah. like i said i dont know if i even like it.

so read, review, and all that jazz.

PWWWWEEEEESSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
